An electronic device having a cleaning function for removing contamination has conventionally been known. For example, an electronic device has a housing having a waterproof function, a functional device provided in the housing, an ultrasound generation device, and an ultrasound emission port provided at a position adjacent to the ultrasound generation device in a frame of the housing.